vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:黒いKuroi
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! ——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i♪]] ☏ Welcome While we always appreciate edits, I recommend that you read the guidelines for the structure of a song page (if that's too troublesome, trying to model it after a well-formatted page like Senbonzakura often works as well ;)). But please remember to check who uploaded the YouTube video (the Vocaloid Wiki does not link to videos uploaded by these people), and Google Translate's romaji isn't always the sexiest (if there are troubles do not hesitate to call for the help of other editors in the comments section of a page). Please don't let this discourage you from further editing, and we hope to see more contributions in the future :) —umbreon12 05:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : Ah yes it's also useful to preview a page before publishing; it saves you from having to click the edit button several times in confusion because something's odd —umbreon12 05:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC) About your edits HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~ Please add romaji, pinyin or romaja in the title of song article. And there is no categorization of individual voicebank of VOCALOIDs. Any question, read. 'DisaPP (talk) 19:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC)' Reminder Seeing your editing style of making disjointed small edits, if you are doing this solely for wiki badges, please note that this can get you banned. (See Thread:101071 and User talk:Kimberly AJ) —umbreon12 01:26, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Before you make another page Please view the guidelines for constructing or at least look at previously made song pages. As DisaPP said, add the romaji in parenthesis after in the title. Notice how most song pages have this, unless the song is in English or Spanish mostly. I also highly recommend working on song pages that features a language you're at least familiar with to start. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Image names Example: "703233fa9c43fcba7beb59176c4c83a4.jpg" Don't name images like that. It's actually against image policy to do that. You have to give the image an actual name. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Lyrics Layout When you add Japanese and romaji lyrics, use this template for the simplicity of further edits by other contributors. In addition I recommend you read this tutorial before putting romaji and English translations. Damesukekun (talk) 21:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC) As I said, use this template if you create a new page. Your lyrics layout is messing when someone corrects romaji transliterations. Damesukekun (talk) 01:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) About "Official English" titles Hi! I wouldn't count too much on these. They're all translated with Google, that's why I never add them to the articles. They're exceptions like "Prisoner of Love and Desire" and "Genealogy of Red, White and Black" but I don't trust on the others... --ColorfulAnon (talk) 20:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) 真·操戈天下 "真·操戈天下" wouldn't have its own page. If it's a spin off of 权御天下, then it would go to Derivatives. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Then why did you say it's a spin-off in the description if it's not one? It would be under "权御天下" Succeeding Versions section if that's the case. :I suggest asking Umbreon126 before publishing the page then. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Ask Umbreon126 about what to do with this. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Song Page "Contributions" Hello! I noticed you have an awful lot of song pages on your "contributions" list. I would like to suggest you remove a lot of these if the contributions you gave weren't really major. Usually, a "notable contribution" would be actually creating a page by yourself, or cleaning up/fixing an entire page's layout. Adding or removing letters/words, a URL or changing the pageview count aren't really contributions! For example, I've created over 200 song pages on my own, but even then I don't put them all on my page because it makes it extremely laggy and hard to pay attention to the page. I just think it would help improve your page if you narrowed down your contributions and likes to bigger and more actually notable things. Thanks! Happy to help! Just be sure to take it into account. It's a lot easier on the admins if the pages aren't so massive and clunky :'D OtterJiang (talk) 06:38, June 12, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang I'm semi-retiring Yeah.... like the header says, I'm kind of retiring. I'm retiring from making Tianyi and YANHE song pages because there's so many and I can't keep up. This also leads me to ignore Xin Hua when she does need more stuff given that she's still new. XP The only time I'm ever making Tianyi/YANHE pages is if they're featured on albums or if they have some sort of importance (promotional, iconic/meme, additional demos which in the case would only be Tianyi's since "Jasmine Notes" and "Stopped Working" don't have full PVs yet), or of course, if they have group/duets with Xin Hua. I'm also only working on Ling demos and if I'm able to, early Ling songs once she is released, but something tells me she'll shoot up 100k songs quickly so we do have to charge into her stuff too. o3o I've already discussed this with OtterJiang privately. She's volunteering her time to take up Tianyi and YANHE songs... plus she does make Spanish, English, Korean and Japanese pages too, so she will end up having her hands full or tied. Anywho, I ended up adding some "Chinese Priority Songs" on my Sandbox. You can check it out. You DO NOT have to follow it, it's only there for organizational purposes. As you can also probably see, you are indeed granted permission to edit my Sandbox to add and remove songs in the song list that matches with the recommended guidelines. If you want to follow it, that's cool, but if not, that's also fine. :) To sum up, Tianyi always has loads of songs... and there are still original songs out there that has 100,000 views and up that we miss. At this point, she doesn't really need song pages of songs with under 100k, but of course, this doesn't stop anyone from making it if they wanted to. YANHE doesn't always hit 100k, so 50,000+ is fine. And like Tianyi, if you want to make pages for songs with under this number, that's always welcome. Xin Hua is Xin Hua. I'm going to do my best to make as many songs as possible for her. Other volunteers are welcome. I'm going to see if I can ask Caiyin to help me with these as she does like Xin Hua a lot. XD And Ling, of course, is still in demo mode, which I can usually handle unless for whatever reason, I'm not available on the day the demo comes out. So feel free to look around and help if you would like to, but again, you don't have to if you don't want to. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:16, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Edits on User:Misteryeevee/Sandbox Don't worry about it. I apologize for exploding. I've had a rough day. Still not an excuse to be angry with you. You kind of.... ninja'd me while I was working (was also multitasking with chores as well), so I got annoyed.... it just didn't help I was having a bad enough day as it is. I am putting your edits back on, but changed a few things, depending on what it was. There were a few incorrect things in terms of the song box. But thanks anyways. Please ask before making edits on a song page in my sandbox for future reference. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Songbox Set up a page correctly and don't do useless edits just to add a songpage to your list, and then you can give me advice. OtterJiang (talk) 14:59, June 19, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang Okay Unless you're actually going to be helpful like umbreon, I would like to ask you keep your disrespectul and rude, immature commentary to yourself. Don't give me advice when you get upset when others give it to you, it makes you look like a hypocrite. Keep your attitude out, because this is supposed to be a professional website and I'm tired of the way you act. Sorry, but I've noticed how rudely you've been acting towards both me and Mistery, and we're both tired of it. OtterJiang (talk) 17:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/「Ib」?curid=37929&diff=413208&oldid=407065 Please use template:shared instead of ' , thanks! —umbreon12 19:48, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: winner loser-你们以为这样就结束了嘛 Lyrics You can take this song if you want to. I kind of just left it there .3. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:52, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Want to take charge? What I'm asking is if you would like to take charge or handle Ling songs once she releases? Otter and I both strongly feel (As well as people outside the wiki) that Ling's songs would easily shoot up to 100,000 views, so they would clearly be considered "Priority". And seeing how you tend to go after songs quickly and do tend to make multiple pages a day, I figured you would be rather capable of hunting down and making pages for Ling's songs, as long as they're original, of course. As you already know, Ling is already extremely popular, so out of the gate, she'd be a challenge, yes? I honestly believe if anyone could handle her, it'd be you. Otter and I can still help (As well as Umbreon, but he isn't always here). I still go after songs featured in albums (only if they have official and released PVs), but unfortunately, I'm extremely limited when it comes to those. I only look for album songs if the album is recorded into the wiki, like The Stage 1 or SingSingSing, for instance. So unless Ling is featured in an album we have up over here, I can't exactly help much. I am still restricting myself to Xin Hua songs and demos. Also, the To Do list section of my Sandbox is up for anyone to grab. They're there because they do need a page and they follow what is up in the guidelines of my Sandbox. But as I once said, the guidelines are... well... just guidelines. They are not the rules or the "Bible" of the wiki, and they're completely optional. They're simply recommendations. I do like how you are setting your own benchmarks (songs with at least 40K views). That is great to see. It helps keep you organized, so I do hope you continue making goals and benchmarks for yourself. :) Keep up the good work, Kuroi! You can absolutely refuse this idea of being the main editor for Ling songs if you would like to. It's merely an idea Otter and I had. Thanks for reading. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Jyutping? Out of curiosity, have you ever dealt with Jyutping before? There are rare times when we come across Cantonese songs. I don't know how to work with them and Umbreon takes his time trying to figure it out. :/ Or do you only know Mandarin? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:48, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for replying. We'll just do our best about it. ;w; - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Romanize Kuroi, I don't want to really go through your Sandbox, in case you're in the middle of editing and my edit overrides yours. But ah, don't forget to romanize the producer names in the song boxes. :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's right, school! I have forgotten about everyone needing to return to school. >< I haven't been in school for a while now, but I'll be returning to college in the fall. I needed some time off... Best of luck to you then in advance. :) And you're welcome about the producer names. :) You are greatly improving. I apologize for my past behaviors, I'm not exactly that friendly to everyone... though, looking back at all the comments I posted on the wiki, I feel like my personality is either good or bad, overly positive or overly negative, or even caught in between. I'm very unsure about what my deal is, but I'm struggling to get better. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:42, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ID comments Kuroi, There is no need to add "official" as a comment in the songbox anymore. Apparently, some people thought it was cluttering the space before, so we only comment if it's a reprint (and/or subbed), reuploaded, delete, authorized reprint (meaning it's official, but under someone else's account other than the producers), or something else like "3D PV" or something. This wasn't something that was really discussed, but I thought I'd let you know. :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:07, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me that. ----